lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Sokwe's Troop
Sokwe's Troop is a group of gorillas lead by Sokwe that lives in the Theluji Mountains. History The Lost Gorillas Sokwe gives his sons, Hafifu and Majinuni, a message to deliver to Simba, the king of the Pride Lands. It will confirm whether or not he agrees to the peace treaty between the Pride Landers and gorillas. However, his children forget the message, and the Lion Guard escort them home. The two young gorillas try to stall their return home, with fear that their father will be angry with them. They get into a tussle with a forest hog, but are amazed when Kion and the Guard save them. They finally confess their concerns, but the Lion Guard promise them that it will be okay. The group return to the Theluji Mountains and have a little fun, but soon after Kion slips and starts to slide down the mountainside. Hafifu and Majinuni manage to save him, and Kion thanks them for their assistance. Back home, Sokwe is at first angry with his sons for messing up their mission, but relaxes and tells them that he heard how they saved Kion, adding that he was proud of them for that. Kion then asks again for the message, and Sokwe tells him that the snowball that Bunga has picked up for a souvenir will be perfect. When they return back to the Pride Lands, Bunga throws the snowball onto Simba's head as per Sokwe's order. Simba laughs it off, since it was Sokwe's way of agreeing to the peace. Beshte and the Beast After heaing that the Outlanders are attacking the Lion Guard and the Pride lands. King Sokwe sends Shujaa a strong gorilla to help the guard fight. Return to the Pride Lands King Sokwe's troop comes to the Tree of Life to watch Kion and Rani's wedding. Members Sokwe Main article: Sokwe Sokwe is the king of the troop and the Theluji Mountains. He is stern, yet also fun loving like his sons and appreciates bravery. He is in charge of an important peace treaty between the gorillas and the Pride Landers. Every rainy season, he delivers a message confirming if he agrees to the peace or not. He has a unique sense of humor and a certain way of delivering this message to Simba. Hafifu Main article: Hafifu Hafifu is a prince of the troop. He is a bulky ape with freckles and blue eyes. He is childish and playful, though ever so slightly more quiet than his brother Majinuni. He dislikes disappointing his father, and tries his best to make him believe that he is truly prince material. Like his brother, he loves playing in the snow and living a carefree life with lots of laughter. Majinuni Main article: Majinuni Majinuni is a prince of the troop. He is slightly less bulky in comparison to his brother, Hafifu and has brown eyes. He is often immature and playful, though does have potential to be clever and make use of his surroundings when necessary. Like his brother, he does not enjoy letting his father down, and dislikes anything that is considered to be too serious, preferring the fun things in life. Shujaa Main Article: Shujaa Shujaa is the largest and strongest member of the troop. He was sent by Sokwe to help the Lion Guard in dealing with the growing threat of the Outlanders. Category:Groups Category:Gorillas Category:Troops Category:Primates Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Apes